Breast cancer is the most common neoplasm among women. The surgical approach to early localized disease has evolved over the past century, with current trends toward less radical operative procedures. The full psychological and sexual impact of commonly used procedures is important since it may provide additional data on which to base decisions regarding treatment choices. We propose to evaluate psychological and sexual function before definitive treatment, soon after completion of treatment, and at a delayed interval. Standard psychologic tests will be used to evaluate these parameters. One hundred and twenty patients will be enrolled prior to definitive diagnosis of breast cancer, or before breast cancer surgery is performed. Three comparison groups will be formed based on the diagnosis and upon the patient's selection of surgical procedure should the diagnosis of breast cancer be confirmed. Subjects undergoing modified radical mastectomy will be compared to those undergoing breast conservation procedures to allow longitudinal assessment of the impact of these procedures. Each of these groups will be compared to a control group consisting of subjects with benign biopsy results to allow distinction of the effects of breast cancer surgery from the effects of medical evaluation and treatment. Data from this prospective study will provide information regarding the effects of surgical treatment for breast cancer which is important for the decision making process and for counseling patients on the long-term effects of breast cancer treatment.